REPO: THE HEARTLESS OPERA
by marluxiasflower
Summary: this is based on Repo: The Genetic opera. Sora Shilo suffers from a heart disease and is kept locked away by his mom Namine Nathan . but when Rotti Riku wants to get revenge on Namine, things get a little messy. just read it
1. Chapter 1: I'm Infected

Repo: The Heartless Opera

Summary: this is based on the musical "Repo: The Genetic Opera". Sora [Shilo] is only getting sicker as he get older, constantly under the care of Namine [Nathan], his mother. But when Riku [Rotti] steps in to get revenge on Namine for stealing his love Marluxia [Marni], Sora can't help but follow, trying to get the cure to his disease.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Repo: The Genetic Opera. The songs are their, but with a few variations. You should rally see the movie, it's awesome

CHAPTER 1: I'M INFECTED

Namine steps into the room, pulling back the plastic covering her child's bed. "Sora, wake up. You have to take your medicine." she said, softly shaking his arm. Sora's eyes squinted open, taking in the light. "Mom? I had this dream. There was this red headed grave digger and I was outside and…"" Sora, calm down. It was just a dream." she interrupted. Sora shook his head, looking down. "no, I could see the dead all piled on each other. It was real." he said. Namine ignored him, taking his arm and checking his pulse. "you forgot to take your medicine last night. That probably caused some-"" I didn't dream it!! It was real!!" he shouted. Namine stepped from under the plastic covering, looking at her son. "you almost died!!!! You scare me to death!" she shouted. Sora's eyes widen, looking down at his hands. "I'm… I'm sorry mom. I guess it was a dream." he said. He walked next to his mom, hugging her. "I'm sorry I scared you like that." he said. She sighed, putting her arms around him. "it's not your fault. That same heart condition that took your father away from us has been passed down to you. He would have been so proud." she said. She looked up at the picture and smiled. "just like I am. I'll find your cure one day Sora. But until then, you have to remember to take your medicine." she warned. Sora nodded. Namine took a vile of white pills, put a few in a glass of water and handed it to Sora. "I have to go to work now. Tame your medicine and relax. I won't let anyone hurt you." she said. And with that, she left the room, locking it with her keys, and headed down stairs. Sora sat on the bed, placing his glass on the nightstand.

_I'm infected/ _

_I'm infected by your genetics _

"_Sora I'm the doctor" _

"_Sora I'm your mother" _

"_oh Honey, that was close" _

"_take your medicine" _

_I'm infected (I'm infected) _

_By your genetics _

_I'm infected by your genetics _

_And I don't think that I can be fixed _

_No I don't think that I can be fixed _

_Oh tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch_

_It's this heart cindition_

_Damn this heart condition_

_Father, can yo hear me?_

_Thanks for the disease_

_Now I am sequestered_

_Part of the collection_

_That's what is expected when you are infected_

_How much of it's genetics, how much is destiny_

_How much of depends on who I want to be_

_He says I have a right to, but I also inherit his shame_

_He heredity the culprit, can I stop it, or am a slave?_

_Oh, I want to go out there… out there_

Sora paced inside his room. The sight of his father's picture on her wall made him sick. "Why… why?" he asked. He looked toward the door and sighed. The medicine on his nightstand sat there, untouched. He walked closer to it, taking it in his hand. He drank it down, winced at the burning sensation, and set it back on the nightstand. " This is the only thing protecting me from death." he said. He looked at the TV screen. His favorite singer, Larxene, was performing. But the announcer stated "Witness Larxene's last performance." Sora sighed, clicking the TV off. "more bad news." he said. But the bad news had only started


	2. Chapter 2: Legal Assasin

**Repo: The Heartless Opera**

**Chapter 2: Legal Assassin**

**Namine sat on a chair outside Sora's room. Things were fly through her head and she wanted to think about them before she went to work. She knew that it was her fault Sora was in the condition he was in. and Marluxia, her beloved husband was dead because of him and his tinkering. The cure was only a death sentence, causing Marluxia to bleed from the eyes and fall to a bloody death before Namine gave birth to Sora. She squirmed in her chair, trying to erase those memories, but she couldn't. and when the police came in, Namine once had two choices: Leave Sora without a mother and a father, or become the Repo-Wtich. Scanning the city for the consumers who don't pay their debts for a new heart and false memories. Because when heart problems started occurring, people needed new hearts, but supplies from the hospital were depleting. Love co. was a business that specialized in hearts for transplants and memories for the broken. But always at a price. It wasn't what she wanted, but she had to. To keep her son safe.**

_**Where did our son go? **_

_**It's me he must escape **_

_**My past I can't erase **_

_**The father I might have saved **_

_**Assassin, murder, monster **_

_**Marly I need you now **_

_**Look what I've become **_

_**The nightmare that he should fear **_

_**Is the mother you left alone **_

_**The years roll by without you Marly **_

_**17 have come and gone **_

_**I raise our Sora with the best intentions **_

_**But there is something I can't tell him **_

_**I am lost without you here **_

_**I am only living out a lie **_

_**Sora can never leave**_

_**He is my everything**_

_**And nothing can bring you back**_

_**Sora is all I have**_

_**Assassin, murder, monster**_

_**The years roll by without you Marly**_

_**17 have come and gone**_

_**I raised out Sora with the best intentions**_

_**But there is something I can't tell him**_

_**I am lost without you here**_

_**I am only living out a lie**_

_**I'm the Mind Witch**_

_**I'm the villain**_

_**What perfection**_

_**What precision**_

_**Keen incisions, I deliver**_

_**Hearts and memories, I deliver**_

_**Repossessions, I deliver**_

_**I'm the Repo, Legal Assassin**_

**Namine looked within the mirror or her secret lair. Her hair was wet and in a ponytail. She became something, a monster, every time she came down here. It was like she was someone else. Not Namine, no, the Repo- Witch. She put on her uniform, a black plastic apron over a black dress. She looked to her chalk board at her next client. He was waiting for her on the examination table. She smirked, grabbing her mask from the mannequin and go to work. She didn't knock him out or kill him first. She enjoyed the screams they made as she makes her incisions. One down the center of his chest, then another horizontal to the first. She picked the flaps up one at a time, listening to the man scream from pain and exposure. She smiled, swaying her head back and forth. "It's a thankless job, but someone's got to do it." she told the man in a dark sarcastic voice. Once she broke the ribs protecting his heart, she cut around the heart to detach any veins. "here we go." she said, putting it in her cooler bag on the right. She tilted her head as she looked at the victim. "Hm… Xemnas. One of my old bosses. What a twist." she said. He pushed the table to the incinerator hole in the corner and dumped the body. The sparks flying up made her smirk even harder. "See you in hell" she said.**


End file.
